1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lane mark recognition device which recognizes a lane mark provided on a road on the basis of an image captured by a camera mounted in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a lane mark recognition device which recognizes a lane mark such as a white line for dividing a traveling lane provided on a road from an image of the road ahead of a vehicle captured by a camera mounted in the vehicle.
The conventional lane mark recognition device might erroneously recognize a repair mark of a lane mark as a lane mark in the case where the luminance of the repair mark of the lane mark is higher than the road luminance, thus having a low recognition accuracy of a lane mark.
The present invention has been provided in view of the above background. Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a lane mark recognition device which prevents a repair mark of a lane mark from being erroneously recognized as a lane mark.